solo no se
by oye arnold forever
Summary: todo esto empieza con el cumpleaños de kendal acrobacias fallidas etc
1. el cumpleaños de kendal

**Hola soy nueva asiendo fics así que si quieren dejar sus críticas constructivas por favor que no duelan tanto, así que no sean duros conmigo bueno doy inicio**

**Pero antes algunas instrucciones () pensamientos**

**-acciones—**

**Y si escribo con esta letra son mis pensamientos **

**Ahora si doy inicio**

**Cap1 el cumpleaños de Kendal**

**Era un día soleado los pájaros cantaban y era cumpleaños de cierta chica rubia que se encontraba en su habitación ese día especial cumplía 14 años y lo hacía viendo a un chico en su cuarto, este dormía pesadamente. **

**Kendal: ay kick dormido pareces todo un ángel (pero despierto eres todo un torbellino)- solo soltó una pequeña risilla que se le escapo tapando tímidamente su boca. El chico se levanto y Kendal lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar su ventana el chico solo miro aquel rápido deslizamiento de ventanas a lo cual no le tomo tanta importancia, su atuendo había cambiado un poco ****un poco Andy ¬¬ (ya fue lo único que se me ocurrió) bueno sigo, ****el chico creció llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y una camisa blanca así como su traje nomas que sus tenis eran negros y no llevaba su casco lo dejo hace un año cundo le dejo de quedar así enseñando sus hermosos risos castaños, se baño, se cambio con la ropa antes describida y bajo a desayunar su madre ya le tenía preparado su desayuno unos hotcakes con un vaso de leche se encontró con su madre hablando por teléfono**

**Mamá de kick: hola… feliz cumpleaños**

**Kick no sabía con quien estaba hablando**

**Mamá de kick: no, no fue nada después de todo eres mi vecina obvio me tenía que acordar… ¿y te van a hacer fiesta?**

**Kick solo seguía comiendo**

**Mamá de kick: si yo le digo… no hay problema… entonces a las 7:00… ok **

**Kick no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar solo seguía desayunando pos no le incumbía la conversación que había tenido su madre ase unos segundos su mamá volteo y el sabia que lo había metido en algo que no se iba a liberar fácilmente **

**Mamá de kick: oye sabes quien cumple años hoy **

**Kick si sabía que era el cumpleaños de Kendal pues su amigo Gunter había recibido su invitación solo que él no la había recibido puesto que toda la semana pasada había faltado a la escuela porque lo habían suspendido por haber hecho una acrobacia que había rotó con todas las tuberías de la secundaria **

**Kick: ¿la vecina del frente?**

**Mamá de kick: si y adivina quien irá a su fiesta**

**Kick: Brianna**

**Mamá de kick: no tu tontito**

**Kick: estás segura por que le puedo decir a Brianna que…**

**Mamá de kick: que tu vas a ir y se acabo antes de las 7:00 te quiero ver vestido para su fiesta elegantemente me oíste**

**Kick: si mamá- dijo entre dientes **

**Mamá de kick: espero que te allá quedado claro**

**Kick ya había terminado de comer se dirigía a la puerta con su patineta la nueva azul nunca sería su reemplazo pero era más grande y a azul la había roto con una acrobacia y comprobó así que había crecido bueno era igual pero más grande bueno continuemos**

**Kick se había ido con anticipación así como todos los días fuera a la escuela o no veía a Kendal de lunes a viernes todos los días y ver como se veía muy bonita y cambiada ella usaba una blusita celeste y una falda de igual color y tacones color plateado el sin darse cuenta iba directo asía ella chocaron y al chocar se dieron por accidente un beso, ambos cayeron al suelo ambos sobándose la cabeza kick se levanto agarro la patineta y le tendió la mano a Kendal**

**Kendal: y esa amabilidad de recibirme así -aun estaba roja por tremendo choque y trataba de cambiar de tema, tomando la mano del acróbata y levantándose-**

**Kick: lo siento no fue mi intención pero tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños-el también estaba rojo pero con una menor coloración-(espero que no se burle de mi por haberle dado ese beso claro por accidente)**

**Kendal: el estar en el suelo por tu acrobacia o que me hayas levantado (o el beso)**

**Kick: ninguna ya que era para un regalo tuyo… eso era para practicar en tu fiesta **

**Kendal: entonces si iras –sus ojos brillaron de ilusión que desvanecieron al instante para que el acróbata no lo notara- **

**Kick: si y te aseguro que te gustara mi acrobacia**

**Kendal: así que es una apuesta **

**Kick: si, si te gusta tendrás que decir enfrente de todos que soy el mejor y si no… yo… seré… tu esclavo por una semana **

**Kendal: acepto entonces hoy a las 7:00 **

**Kick: claro**

**En eso el camión escolar se fue dejando a Kendal estrechando la mano de kick aceptando la apuesta en eso recapacita que se fue el camión escolar kick se da cuenta de ello **

**Kendal: genial ahora como iré temprano a la escuela **

**Kick: yo te llevo –abre la cochera y saca una moto- o prefieres caminar**

**Kendal: p…prefiero caminar **

**Kick: enserió yo lo asía de buena manera pero bueno –arranca-**

**Kendal:-se atraviesa en frente de la moto- está bien iré contigo –kick le entrega un casco se lo pone y sube atrás abrazándolo por la espalda asiendo que ambos se sonrojaran**

**Arrancaron y fueron a gran velocidad a Kendal le empezaba a gustar la velocidad en que iba la moto sintiendo como el viento golpeaba su rostro ella cada vez que kick arrancaba más rápido la moto aprovechaba para aferrarse más a el asiendo que ambos cada vez se sonrojaran mas, a pesar de tardarse poco tiempo para ellos se les hiso eterno cada segundo hasta que llegaron a la secundaria por fin Kendal temblaba no sabía ni como bajarse de la moto**

**Kick: ya llegamos (rayos hubiera ido por el camino más largo me gustaría estar con ella un poco mas)- pensó el acróbata ya abajo de la moto- **

**Kendal agarro su mano y al estar temblando callo, con suerte el acróbata la sujeto de la cintura y la bajo con delicadeza sabía que no era tiempo como para burlarse de ella por haberse mareado tan rápido, no el sabia que la primera vez el se había mareado tanto que al bajarse callo al piso igual como lo hubiera hecho ella si no la hubiera agarrado.**

**Kendal: gracias por llevarme y por ayudarme a bajar me hubiera caído al no ser de que no estuvieras ahí me hubiera caído y ahorita estuviera en el piso gracias de nuevo –se acerco al acróbata y le dio un abrazo, el acróbata tímidamente correspondió el abraso sujetándola por la cintura-**

**Kick: n…no te p…preocupes –agarro aire y continuo el abrazo lo estaba poniendo nervioso- si no hubiera chocado contigo hubieras ido en autobús y llegado al mismo tiempo- al decir esto la rubia se separo de el-**

**Kendal: bueno no te olvides de la apuesta hoy a las 7:00**

**Kick: claro tú tampoco –la rubia se dio la vuelta y recordó algo**

**Kendal: y kick es con traje –diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y entro al instituto- (rayos creo que arruine el momento)**

**Kick: sopas ahora tendré que buscar un traje para hoy aaaah –suspiro- hoy va a ser un día muy largo**

**Y así el detrás de ella entro al instituto ambos pensando en esos pequeños accidentes que no olvidarían**

**Bueno hasta aquí la dejo muy pronto (en una semana) subiré la siguiente parte por favor mándenme reviews para saber si alguien está leyendo la historia no desesperen juro que la subiré bueno hasta el próximo fic bye atte. Andy**


	2. el cumpleaños de kendal part2

Bueno aquí voy a seguir mi historia bueno kick Buttowski no me pertenece si no Kendal y kick hubieran sido novios desde hace mucho bueno voy a continuar

Cap2 el cumpleaños de Kendal part2

Al entrar el instituto kick fue a la oficina del director para hablar sobre los gastos de la tubería

-FLASH BACK -

Kick: estás listo Gunter

Gunter: no estoy seguro de esto kick

Kick: vamos amigo nada puede salir mal además que es una llave abierta

Gunter: a si y por qué se ve poco estable

Kick: nah –en lo que dice eso se despega la llave de la pared y se lo lleva a él y Gunter una tremenda avalancha de agua Gunter se fue por otro camino mientras Kick surfeaba lo que no sabía es que esa avalancha lo llevaría directo a la oficina del director

Kick: 3…2…1… -después del conteo del acróbata el director lo suspendió una semana para arreglarla y darle la cuenta a los padres de Kick

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK- -

Kick: quería verme señor –el tenia la cara de disgustado ya que sabía que sus padres lo iban a regañar tal vez así se salvara del la fiesta de Kendal y no aria el ridículo -

Director: si supongo que ya sabes para que te llamo –le dijo entregándole un pequeño sobre amarillo en las manos del acróbata-

Kick: ¿si pero qué es esto?

Director: Es el conteo del dinero de las tuberías y la descripción del "pequeño" desastre que ocasionaste con tu "pequeña" acrobacia Clarence –kick solo suspiro odiaba que lo llamaran por su verdadero nombre-

Kick: claro yo se los daré –dijo saliendo de la oficina-

Director: claro vuelve a tus clases y no quiero más accidentes

Kick: ¡tratare! –Grito yendo a clases-

Ese día a él le toco ir a la clase de gimnasia

Kick: perdón llego tarde

Profesor: claro Buttowski pasa –kick paso al gimnasio y se fue a cambiar-

Este entro al vestidor de hombres para cambiarse y usar su uniforme deportivo era una camisa blanca que le asía remarcar sus desarrollados cuadros de atleta ya que los tenía gracias a que hacía varias acrobacias que necesitaban fuerza, al terminar se encontró con un Reynaldo ya no usaba lentes pero seguía siendo el nerd de la secundaria él no quería ir a la clase pero porque él no tenía la misma condición física

Reynaldo: no puedo creer que nos obliguen a estar sudando como cerdos

Kick: los cerdos no sudan –lo había sabido por que estuvo ayudándole a su hermana con su tarea de biología-

Reynaldo: si ya lo sabía pero aun así no quiero ir

Kick: bien yo ya me voy luego no quiero tratar con los castigos del maestro

Reynaldo sabía que Kick no mentía el profesor si te encontraba en los vestidores escondido te hacía hacer más trabajo físico que los demás así que no lo pensó dos veces

Reynaldo: espérame Clarence ya voy al gimnasio

Kick: está bien –pos total le daba igual si Reynaldo iba o no iba a la clase pero esos ejercicios no se los deseaba ni a su peor enemigo-

Ambos salieron de los vestidores y todos estaban jugando al baloncesto niños contra niñas pos les faltaban dos varones para completar el equipo ya que las chicas llevaban dos más de diferencia que los varones así que ambos se metieron al equipo de los varones, Kendal era la capitana del equipo de las niñas el baloncesto era su especialidad en realidad ella era muy buena

Kendal: listos para perder chicos

Kick: solo si tu estas lista

Kendal: claro

En realidad parecía masacre heridos de un lado a otro incluso le dieron con la pelota en la cara y tuvo que salir terminaron empatados solo quedaban 5:00 minutos la rivalidad era entre Kick y Kendal ellos eran los únicos que encestaban al inicio del último partido con los 5:00 minutos antes de iniciar tuvieron una batalla de miradas el cual Kendal perdió al perderse en los ojos azules del acróbata haciendo que se sonrojara diciéndole que si iba a empezar el partido o iba a verla todo el día haciendo que el acróbata se sonrojara también.

Kick: pásamela –le decía a un chico al que Kendal le había quitado la pelota-

Kick lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de parar la pelota tratando de saltar en frente de su canasta Kendal la lanzo fallando el tiro pero kick callo arriba de la rubia ambos estampados en el piso kick arriba de Kendal lo cual este aprovecho para robarle otro beso para que pareciera accidente lo cual quedo con el profesor rompiendo el beso de ambos

Maestro: Kick ya te puedes levantar vaya parecía que te la querías comer-dijo mientras kick se paraba y ayudaba a Kendal a levantarse –

Kick: lo siento Kendal no fue mi intención (pero si te quería comer)

Kendal: si pero tienes que ser más cuidadoso para la otra

Kick: si claro ya di que te gusto

Kendal: en tus sueños Buttowski (aunque si me gusto)

Kick: pero al menos desvié la pelota –tratando de ya no discutir -

Kick tenía razón la había desviado haciendo que quedaran empatados

Maestro: buen trabajo chicos

Kick y Kendal: gracias

Maestro: ahora vaya a ducharse claro cada quien a su respectivo vestidor

Kendal y Kick estaban sudando todos rojos por el esfuerzo que habían hecho y el segundo beso "accidental" a Kendal el sudor hacia que se le viera su desarrollado cuerpo y Kick no dudo en quitarse la camisa para quitar el calor que tenia, ambos fueron a sus vestidores apenas eran las 8:00 pero era salida temprano ya que el papá de Kendal lo había arreglado por la fiesta de su hija para que todos sus compañeros fueran arreglados y bien vestidos a la fiesta de su hija y evitaran cualquier atraso bueno continuando…

Ambos se fueron a duchar los baños estaban separados por una pared así que se fueron juntos hasta sus respectivos vestidores se fueron y se ducharon salieron con la ropa que tenían desde un principio llegaron tarde a la clase de español pero el profesor había hablado con la maestra para decirle que iban a llegar tarde por su partido de baloncesto pero antes de entrar estaban ablando sobre el partido hablándose sobre sus técnicas hasta llegar al tema del beso sin querer

Kick: lamento lo de halla no fue mi intención (o si lo era) espero no tener problemas con Reynaldo

Kendal: no te preocupes ya había terminado con él hace meses no te preocupes

Kick:….

Kendal:…..

Maestra: ya pueden pasar

Ambos entraron las clases pasaron eran algo aburridas pero a kick le encantaban los lunes ya que podía estar todo el tiempo con ella en todas sus clases al final salieron kick le ofreció irse en su moto ella le dijo que no por que se mareaba rápido kick triste acepto y se fue solo kick todo el día estuvo con ella lo cual le pareció bueno ya que no quería ser mal tercio con Gunter y Jackie ya que ellos dos eran novios, él en su motocicleta fue a su casa esperando a que lo regañaran por las tuberías de la escuela y no tuviera que ir a la fiesta de Kendal y no sufrir vergüenza por no tener ninguna acrobacia en fin entro a su casa y se dispuso a entrar claro al entrar se encontró con su mamá cruzada de brazos esperando

Kick: hola má ahorita vengo solo subiré directo a mi habitación dejo la mochila y después hablamos

Honie: o como se escriba no hablaremos ahora recibí la llamada del director que ya había mandado las cuentas -su mamá parecía que echaba humo eso era lo que quería el acróbata- cuentas de que

Kick lo que hiso fue y le entrego el sobre

Kick: ten el director dijo que había detallado mi pequeño accidente y la cuenta –su mamá más calmada lo que hiso fue abrir el sobre y leerlo-

Honie: otra acrobacia kick ya lo hablamos nada de acrobacias en la escuela en la calle o en tus colinas es aceptable bueno ve a arreglarte

Kick: para que

Honie: para ir a la fiesta de Kendal ni creas que te vas a salvar

Kick: ok voy a salir

Honie: para que

Kick: para ir por mi traje ya sabes no tengo ninguno

Honie: está bien pero no pienses que no vas a ir porque sería la tercera fiesta a la que no iras y ya no vas a tener amigos

Kick: si mamá claro que iré

Honie: ese es mi niño bueno ve a conseguir el traje y vienes

Kick: por

Honie: para verificar que vas a ir

Entre él y su mamá había un lazo más fuerte que los unía y su mamá era tolerante con el castaño el cual se había olvidado esta relación lo que hiso fue ir al centro de la ciudad para ir a la tienda donde iba a comprar su traje pero ahí por ir distraído choco con su amigo Gunter

Gunter: hola amigo desde hace mucho que no te veo

Kick: emm… si qué bueno que me encontré contigo quería hablarte de algo

Gunter: se trata de una chica

Kick: si pero no es lo que piensas –dijo el acróbata poniéndose colorado

Gunter: no será cierta vecina

Kick: tal vez

Gunter: a ya se es Kendal –dijo esto soltando una risita picarona kick se sonrojo mas al oír a su amigo-

Kick: bueno –dijo esto tratando de hacer que sus mejillas no ardieran e hicieran que se sonrojara- me vas a ayudar

Gunter: claro amigo con que

Kick: con un traje y una acrobacia nueva para la fiesta de Kendal

Gunter: y eso de la acrobacia

Kick: es una larga historia

Gunter: lo bueno porque hay cientos de trajes aquí para que te los pruebes y midas –dijo esto mientras le entregaba barios trajes al chico-

Kick le conto la historia del accidente con la moto el beso por la patineta y al decir sobre el beso Gunter no pudo evitar soltar una que otra risa picara así asiendo sentir incomodo al acróbata y lo asía ponerse rojo eligió un traje azul y una camisa abajo blanca sus zapatos eran del mismo color del traje Gunter ya había encontrado su traje era negro como común mente se usa y al terminar de comprar se dirigió a comprar lo necesario para su acrobacia ya que ya no tomaba las cosas como lo hacía antes ahora era más maduro.

Kick: bueno usare mi patineta usando el guepardex para darme impulso y escribir el nombre de Kendal en su patio

Gunter: esta vez estoy de acuerdo nada podría salir mal

Ya habían terminado de practicar su escritura con la patineta hasta que lo logro toda la colina del muerto lleno de escritura de patineta Kendal es lo único que decía bueno kick se quedo a practicar después de que su amigo se fue y la ultima vez escribió KicK y Kendal y se fue a su casa a bañarse y vestirse se llevo lo necesario para la acrobacia se marcho no sin antes despedirse de su mamá y partió a la fiesta

Ya en la fiesta fue al escenario y agarro el micrófono

Kick: hola –sentía una vergüenza por haber interrumpido la fiesta agarrando el micrófono- esta acrobacia va para una persona muy especial la cumpleañera Kendal

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y el empezó a agitar el guepardex quito la tapa y empezó a hacer la acrobacia hasta que vio a Kendal se veía hermosa desde su perspectiva y tenia puesto un vestido azul marino como el traje de Kick llevaba unos tacones dorados que le hacía ver su detallada cintura y una tiara en su cabeza kick se distrajo y choco con una piedra asiéndolo aterrizar sobre la cumpleañera para su suerte no causo ningún daño a la propiedad ni a sus atuendos todos se quedaron viendo sin moverse no sabían qué hacer si reírse o aplaudir pero Gunter salvo la situación llevando helados repartiéndolos entre todos.

Kick aun seguía arriba de Kendal hasta que se levanto y le ayudo a levantarse y hablaron de la apuesta

Kick: lo siento creo que es la tercera vez que te tumbo

Kendal: no me digas –trato de sonar lo mas sarcástica posible-pero gane la apuesta

Kick: si y yo la perdí seré tu esclavo por una semana – aunque el quisiera retractarse el no era así el era un hombre que cumplía su palabra y no se echaba para atrás en una apuesta y menos con ella-

Kendal se fue directo donde estaba el dj y le dijo que siguiera con la música ya que sus invitados se habían olvidado de la acrobacia fallida poniendo así el ambiente a la fiesta

Kick y Kendal estaban platicando y bailando hasta que pusieron una melodía lenta estos disque asiendo muecas de asco se sentaron

Kick: no es que no quiera sacarte a bailar lo que pasa es que ese no es mi estilo de música (que rayos digo si me encantaría bailar)

Kendal: vamos a bailar esclavo

Kick: ya voy ama –Kendal solo rio y empezaron a reírse ambos-

Iban a ir a bailar hasta que empezó a llover y así terminando la fiesta ya que era al aire libre se fueron los invitados así dejando muy sucio el patio de la casa de Kendal y esta le dijo que mañana temprano fuera a limpiar su patio asiendo que este aceptara se despido de Kendal y esta le regalo un pedazo de pastel diciéndole que se lo llevara a su familia este asintió y se fue pero así empezó una larga semana para el

Reviews?

Si no me los mandan no hay historia ja ja ja ja soy tan malita

Andy :P :D XD XD XD XD


	3. casi arrepintiendose del reto

Kick Buttowski no me pertenece blablá solo uno que otro personaje blablá los cuales verán más adelante

Cap3. Casi arrepintiéndose por el reto

Kick fue a su casa abrió la puerta y se adentro a su casa regreso temprano por la lluvia sorpresiva todos dormían era raro ya que había llegado a su casa temprano guardo el pastel en el refrigerador y subió sin antes encontrarse con Brad

Brad: hola loser ya regresaste de la casa de tu novia

Kick: no es mi novia –dijo esto enojándose un poco-

Brad: si loser lo que digas que pusiste en el refrigerador

Kick: nada solo lo abrí tenía hambre y no encontré nada y ya me iba a dormir –dijo esto subiendo para ir su cuarto Brad bajo y fue al refrigerador y saco el pastel-

Kick: deja eso ahí es para mamá

Brad: y si no quiero que

Kick: ya Brad no quiero pelear ya madure y tu deberías hacerlo también

Brad: si claro me comeré esto sin pelear ya que yo también madure

Así kick le quito el pastel lo guardo y empezó a pelear con Brad hasta que su mamá bajo

Honie: ya chicos es muy tarde para que estén peleando

Kick: ya oíste Brad

Brad: está bien madre –dijo esto subiendo las escaleras-

Kick ya se iba a su cuarto también pero volteo hasta su mamá

Kick: mamá traje pastel ahí está en el refrigerador por si quieres

Honie: gracias hijo pero ya es muy tarde tal vez mañana

Kick subió a su cuarto ya le había dicho sobre el pastel a su mamá si Brad se lo comía ya sabía a quién culpar, se acostó en su cama que estaba cerca de la ventana miro hacia adentro y vio a Kendal dormida

Kick: descansa ama

Kendal: y tu también esclavo –dijo esto con los ojos cerrados aun murmurando-

Kick se acostó y pensó viendo el cielo hasta quedarse dormido y empezó a soñar en su sueño empezó a ver a Kendal a lo lejos hasta que se acerco a ella

Kick: hola Kendal

Kendal: hola esclavo -dijo esto poniéndole grilletes en los pies- primero mientras seas mi esclavo nada de acrobacias –empezó a destruir su patineta y su bicicleta-

Kick se levanto sudando frio y un viento recorriendo su espalda

Kick: no, no la creo capaz de hacerme eso ella no sería capaz o si

El chico volteo a ver a la rubia y al verla descansar inocentemente se calmo

Kick: no solo mírala es la chica que menos pensaría que me haría eso de quien me lo creería seria de Reynaldo o Brad pero de ella

Dijo esto dándole una mirada tierna

Kick: o al menos eso tramo desde el principio y si lo hiso para dejarme en ridículo, vamos kick si te retractas no te va a dejar en paz recordándotelo ya kick solo es una semana tu nunca te rindes

En eso sonó su celular

Kick: hola

¿?: Hola kick estuvo genial tu truco de la fiesta –dijo esto en tono sarcástico

Kick: ¿Aylin? – Voz era de su amiga que conoció en la secundaria al estar en un trabajo junto con Gunter y Jackie en un equipo-

Aylin: es bueno escuchar tu voz después de que te estrellaste de esa manera

Kick: de hecho yo no sé si seguir o no –dijo pensando en voz alta-

Aylin: sobre que

Kick le conto a ella todo sobre la apuesta y le pido su opinión sobre si seguir o no

Aylin: eso depende

Kick: ¿de qué?

Aylin: de que es tuyo esa chica novia, amiga, enemiga…

Kick: emm… es como mi enemiga que es mi amiga rayos eso si que suena extraño

Aylin: y que hay de malo la apuesta si tú la hiciste

Kick: pero…

Aylin: pero nada mañana yo voy a ayudarte a que sigas con la apuesta si no te las veras conmigo

Kick: claro tranquila solo no me golpees –dijo esto en forma de burla- claro que lo haré soy kick Buttowski y yo no romperé ningún reto

Aylin: así se habla ahora duerme que debes obedecer mañana a tu novia

Kick: claro –paso un rato hasta que le entendió- oye no es mi novia

Aylin: jajá me gusta hacerte enojar

Kick: pos a mi no me gusta pelear contigo

Aylin: a si lo olvide te gusta más discutir con Kendal verdad

Kick: ya ah y por cierto porque me llamaste a las 3:00 de la mañana

Aylin: de hecho llevo llamándote desde hace horas y no contestabas solo quería hablarte sobre tu salto, ahora sé que no fue planeado

Kick: si como digas pero bueno creo que dormiré por que mañana tengo que limpiar un patio

Aylin: es sobre la apuesta verdad

Kick: si

Aylin: que te diviertas adiós

Kick: claro pero… -diciendo esto se escucho un pitido que era la señal del celular al colgarse- rayos me dejo colgado

El acróbata se puso a dormir sin antes poner la alarma para levantarse temprano para ir a limpiar el dichoso patio de Kendal y así empezar a contar el día siguiente era martes y así encerró con un circulo el día siguiente y el martes de la semana siguiente.

Kick: bueno el reto ah… tiene los días contados este será un largo ah… fin de semana –dijo bostezando

El acróbata por fin durmió

Continuara… lo sé es un poco corto pero es el inicio del próximo capitulo así que no me odien ni a Aylin tampoco si gracias


	4. hazlo a tu manera

Vamos a continuar

Cap4 Hazlo a tu manera

Kick se levanto aun con sueño se fue al patio de Kendal y se dispuso a limpiarlo encontró una nota que decía "aquí están los objetos necesarios para que empieces a recoger -nota: gracias por seguir con el reto-" kick encogió los hombros y se dispuso o recoger

Kick: esto es imposible nunca acabare

Kendal: vaya tan rápido te das por vencido –vio la cara del acróbata se veía derrotado- un consejo Clarens solo hazlo a tu manera si no nunca podrás

A kick se le ilumino la cara enserio Kendal quería que hiciera acrobacias para limpiar su patio Kendal solo asintió dándole a entender que lo hiciera como él quisiera, el acróbata hiso una tabla de jabón y limpio el patio y luego jugó con la podadora para podar el césped terminando Kendal le ofreció un vaso de agua el asintió y entro a la casa

Kick: valla creí que no iba a poder nunca gracias por el agua Kendal

Kendal: de nada gracias por el patio

Kick: creo que debería irme para arreglarme para la escuela

Kendal: claro ve te veo luego

Kick: ok adiós

Kendal: adiós

Kick se fue a su casa se baño y se vistió y se dispuso a ver la tele ya que eran las 6:30

- -mientras tanto en la casa de Kendal-

Kendal dio un gran suspiro y fue a la cocina y vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador que decía "hija fuimos a una junta que va a durar por lo menos un mes así que en la alacena te dejamos la tarjeta de crédito para que compres lo que necesites en nuestra ausencia te quieren tus padres"

Kendal: esto ya se va a volver costumbre siempre después de mi cumpleaños van a sus "juntas" y vuelven después de lo previsto –Kendal respiro hondo conteniendo sus lagrimas- pero Kendal mira el lado bueno al menos todo este mes sola en tu casa sin que tus padres te molesten

Y ella se propuso a arreglarse para irse a la escuela se baño y se limpio las pocas lagrimas que se habían marcado en sus mejillas y vio por la ventana de abajo era una chica tocando la puerta del acróbata

Kendal: ¿quién será?

No le dio importancia y subió a su cuarto a hacer su mochila

-regresamos a la casa de kick-

Aylin toco la puerta del acróbata pero este no la escuchaba

Aylin: abre kick

Kick aun no escuchaba

Aylin: hay kick tendré que tomar mediadas desesperadas –dijo esto tomando su celular- kick rápido la casa de Kendal se está quemando ayudaaaaa!

Kick sale disparado de la casa

Kick: ya voy Kendal no te quemes ya voy… -paro al oír las carcajadas de la chica- jajá muy graciosa

Aylin: gracias muchas gracias querido publico –dijo esto haciendo unas reverencias al vacio paro de hablar al ver la expresión enojada del chico a su lado- ya tranquilo solo era una broma

Kick: ya oye sí que me asustaste –dijo entrando a su casa siendo seguido por la chica- quieres agua

Aylin: claro, pero enserio debiste ver la expresión de tu cara

Kick: ya pero ningún comentario de lo ocurrido por favor –dijo con una cara de suplica- que debo hacer

Aylin: lo único que te pido es que sigas con la apuesta si no le digo a todo el mundo me oíste –dijo e hiso un silencio tomando agua –ah y no lo dejes-

Kick: ¿qué?

Aylin: no dejes de hacer caras graciosas

Kick: claro –dijo esto ignorando a su amiga sabía que si le seguía el juego enojándose lo iba a molestar- a y que haces aquí

Aylin: nada estaba aburrida en mi casa y dije es un buen día para molestar a kick como para estar aquí sentada asiendo nada y veme aquí

Kick: aja –dijo esto viendo su reloj- oye ya se nos paso el camión de la escuela emm… solo por poco tiempo quieres que te lleve

Aylin: claro hay que subirnos a la moto

Kick: bueno vamos –dijo esto con una sonrisa en su cara-

El sabia que con ella no importaba si se excedía con la velocidad, el día anterior lo hiso por Kendal pero su amiga podía estar a la alta velocidad ya que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Aylin: vamos a subirnos o no –dijo esto subiéndose a la moto en frente-

Kick: no Aylin ya sabes que siempre conduzco yo

Aylin: Vamos solo esta vez

Kick: No la otra vez te estrellaste suerte que ibas a poca velocidad

Aylin: está bien -dijo asiéndose para atrás-

Kick saco un casco y se lo ofreció

Aylin: no yo traje el mío –dijo esto sacando el caso de su mochila-

Kick agarro su casco y se lo puso pero el que le ofreció a su amiga lo guardo en su mochila

Ambos se fueron y se toparon con el autobús y kick le dio más despacio para buscar a la joven rubia al encontrarla se le quedo viendo pero no vio bien el carro que estaba en frente

Aylin: cuidadooo… -alcanzo el freno y paro la moto pero se puso muy cerca del rubio- vez y luego dices que yo soy la que se estrella

Kick: claro solo por parar la moto te voy a dejar conducirla a la otra –dijo esto sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la chica-

Aylin: enserio -dijo esto abrasando al chico- pero tendrás que estar ahí para que me ayudes-

Kick: claro no te voy a dejar con mi moto sola –dijo esto alejándola-

La escena fue vista por una rubia que no alcanzo a ver nada mas por que el camión avanzo dejando a los chicos de la moto fuera de vista

Kendal: esa era la chica que fue a su casa ¿será su novia? pos tendré que preguntarle cuando llegue –dijo esto sonado un poco celosa-

¿?: Me puedo sentar aquí

Kendal: claro -dijo mirando al chico no lo había visto- cómo te llamas

¿?: Me llamo Adrian soy nuevo

Kendal: claro lo note no te había visto por aquí

Adrian: y tu nombre es…

Kendal: Kendal

Adrian: lindo nombre y entonces… cuanto llevas estudiando aquí

Kendal: un largo rato

Pasaron todo el camino hablando a Kendal le agrado el chico nuevo y se llevaron muy bien

Al llegar vieron a dos chicos bajando de una moto

Adrian: quien es ese chico, lo conoces, es genial su moto –dijo esto al ver que Kendal se le quedaba viendo-

Kendal: a si se llama Clarence pero le gusta que le digan kick

Adrian: y el te gusta cierto

Kendal: e no

Adrian: vamos se te ve

Kendal: no –dijo esto tratando de estar seria pero al ver la cara de adrian soltó la verdad- está bien si me gusta-

Adrian: ándale ve

Kendal: no está con esa chica

Adrian: de eso yo me encargo

Continuara…

¿De qué se encargara adrian? ¿Le ayudara con su relación o la empeorara? ¿Cuándo subiré la nueva historia? Solo no odien al chico por favor


	5. solo trato de ayudar

Vamos a continuar

Cap5. Solo trato de ayudar

Adrian: de eso yo me encargo

Kendal: no… no hay por qué interrumpir

Adrian: yo te ayudo yo sirvo de Cupido si –dijo con una mirada de suplica a la cual Kendal no se pudo resistir-

Kendal: está bien ayúdame

Adrian: está bien tu vas para allá cuando te de la señal si

Kendal: pero cuál es la seña…l

Adrian ya se había ido donde se encontraban los dos chicos que estaban cerca de la motocicleta sin darle importancia de lo que iba a decir Kendal sabía que si esperaba se iba a retractar fue y al acercarse aumento la velocidad y se estrello con Aylin a propósito lo bueno es que era buen actor y pareció tan real que Kendal iba a ir a ayudarle pero se acordó de su plan y se quedo donde estaba

Adrian: lo siento no me fije

Aylin: no te preocupes

Adrian se levanto y ayudo a Aylin a levantarse

Aylin: oye eres nuevo por aquí cierto

Adrian: si… a lo siento mi nombre es Adrian

Aylin: el mío es Aylin

Ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que adrian volteo a ver a kick

Adrian: hola y tú eres

Kick: hola yo soy kick

Aylin: Clarence Francis Buttowski

Adrian: es un gusto kick –un silencio incomodo- a y ustedes son novios

Ambos estallaron a risas

Aylin y kick: nosotros no

Adrian: okey entonces no te importa si me llevo a tu amiga verdad

Kick: claro que no llévatela solo estorba

Aylin: a si

Kick: no te creas es jugando

Aylin: claro adrian yo te acompaño

Adrian: que bien necesitaba a alguien que me enseñara el lugar

Aylin: si y así te ayudo a que no te estrelles contra las personas –los tres rieron-

Adrian: bueno me acompaña señorita

Aylin: claro señor

Kick: oye cuídala bien es mi amiga

Adrian: claro después te la regreso sin ningún rasguño

Adrian se llevo a Aylin adentro de la secundaria dejando solo al acróbata y el levanto la mano y ahí la rubia supo que esa era la señal así que estaba a punto de ir con el acróbata solo que toco el timbre y sabía que tenía que entrar así que estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho una voz conocida

Kick: oye Kendal te puedo acompañar

Kendal solo asintió y ambos entraron al instituto kick le quito su mochila y ella se asusto

Kendal: oye que ases

Kick: te cargo sus libros señorita

Kendal: entonces está bien esclavo

Ambos rieron y fueron al casillero de Kendal

Kendal: está bien gracias por ayudarme

Kick: de nada oye nos toca juntos la primera clase verdad

Kendal: a si

Kick: entonces estos libros los cargo también solo te pido algo

Kendal: ¿Qué?

Kick: acompáñame a mi casillero

Kendal: claro

Ambos fueron al casillero el chico saco sus libros y fueron directo al salón se les había hecho 5 minutos tarde para su suerte no se encontraba el salón y se encontraron hablando al chico nuevo hablando con la amiga de kick

Aylin: tú no eras el que estaba en la entrada con Kendal

Adrian: la conoces

Aylin: aquí todo el mundo la conoce por que es la presidenta del salón

Adrian: ah eso no lo sabía

Aylin: porque eres nuevo menso

Adrian: a y crees que a kick le guste Kendal

Aylin: porque preguntas –ella no iba a decir el secreto de su amigo a un extraño-

Adrian: porque ahí están los dos

Aylin: jajá es cierto

Ambos vieron a los chicos riendo y empujándose amistosamente

Adrian: se ve que se gustan

Aylin: si ya lo se

Adrian: y si los ayudamos

Aylin: es un trato

Ambos se apretaron las manos en señal de cerrar el pacto

Adrian: yo ayudo a Kendal

Aylin: y yo ayudo a kick

Y así quedaron e iban a seguir hablando hasta que llego el profesor

Profesor: chicos vamos a formar equipos de cuatro los elijo yo o ustedes

Alumnos: nosotros

Profesor: muy bien entonces dos chicos y dos chicas ya después sabrán por que

Alumnos: si profesor

Todos ya conocían como era el maestro de artes si no asías lo que decía o replicabas te mandaba a la sala del director pero ese maestro le gustaba hacer sentir raro a sus alumnos con sus supuestas dinámicas y trabajos "especiales" haciendo que la mayoría se retirara y el que resistiera siempre sacaba 10 haciendo su trabajo más divertido

Kick y Kendal ya estaban en un equipo

Kick: nos faltan dos –dijo mirando a todo el salón- ¡Aylin aquí!

Aylin: me hablan- dijo mirando a adrian- ven conmigo

Adrian: solo te hablaron a ti

Aylin: solo ven –dijo arrastrándolo tomándolo por el brazo-

Aylin ya había llegado con kick y Kendal

Aylin: puede juntarse el también

Kick: si como quiera faltaban dos

Los cuatro formaron el equipo y todo el salón también

Profesor: emm… muy bien todos ya formaron sus equipos

Alumnos: si

Profesor: muy bien vinieron todos

Alumnos: si

Profesor: que extraño en este grupo solo hay 19 alumnos

Aylin levanto la mano y el profe la señalo para que hablara

Aylin: es que maestro hay un alumno nuevo

Profesor: muy bien pasa al frente

Adrian pasó al frente

Profesor: emm… si respondes a estas preguntas son 5 puntos para tu equipo estás listo

Adrian: si

Profesor: cuál es tu nombre

Adrian: adrian profesor

Profesor: de dónde vienes

Adrian: de México señor

Profesor: te agradan tus compañeros de equipo

Adrian: si

Profesor: sabes sus nombres

Adrian: si

Profesor: nómbralos y señálamelos

Adrian: es Kendal, Clarence y Aylin

Profesor: muy bien se puede sentar 5 puntos para su equipo pero todos acuérdense que tienen que juntar 100 en todo el bimestre y que cada mala conducta les puede bajar puntos –dijo esto viendo al acróbata – bien el siguiente ejercicio es que se besen con su compañero del frente 20 puntos el que lo haga primero

Todos se miraron con su compañero del frente pero nadie hacia nada el acróbata y la rubia se sonrojaron

Profesor: no se crean si hacen eso me despedirían jajá, no – dijo poniéndose serio- cada equipo ara una canción y la cantara en frente el dueto y los otros dos serán los coros puntos extra si ustedes tocan la música tienen una semana

Mouth levanto la mano y el profesor lo señalo

Mouth: de que género de música

Profesor: de la que ustedes quieran baladas, rock, metal del que sea

Todos los alumnos se emocionaron

Profesor: Muy bien ya pueden comenzar

Aylin: muy bien en donde nos juntamos para empezar ya y terminar con esto

Kick: si en que casa

Kendal: si quieren se pueden juntar en la mía

Kick: estás segura que a tus padres les gustaría que estemos ahí

Kendal: mis padres se fueron de viaje así que creo que estaría bien

Aylin: emm… supongo que está bien en la casa de Kendal

Adrian: yo no sé dónde queda

Aylin: tu no eras el que se mudo en frente de mi casa yo te puedo llevar pero queda lejos

Kick: yo los llevo en mi moto

Aylin: corrección yo los llevo en tu moto

Kick: está bien

Kendal: entonces hoy a las 5:30 en mi casa está bien

Si-dijeron los tres al unisonó

Profesor: ya se pusieron de acuerdo

Alumnos: si

Profesor: muy bien en un papel pongan sus nombres y si van a usar grabadora o usaran instrumentos

Alumnos: si

Kendal: entonces con o sin instrumentos

Kick: con instrumentos

Aylin: si

Kendal: bien entonces con instrumentos saben tocarlos con siquiera

Kick: yo toco la guitarra y el piano yo ya me adaptare al tipo de música pero que sea con instrumentos

Aylin: si yo toco el bajo y el violín yo también me adaptare

Kendal: bien anoten sus nombres

Todos anotaron sus nombres y el papel lo dejaron en el escritorio

Profesor: que rápido que bien se atrevieron a usar instrumentos primer equipo

Todos entregaron sus papeles

Profesor: muy bien entonces son 3 equipos con instrumentos y 2 con grabadora muy bien en el día de entrega todos votaran por el mejor equipo

Toco al fin el timbre y pasaron a educación física pero antes se separaron kick con Aylin y Kendal con adrian con la escusa que sus casilleros estaban juntos pero lo que quería Kendal era averiguar si Aylin y kick eran novios, el acróbata le dijo a adrian que le cargara los libros a Kendal por el ya que la rubia no quería que la acompañara solo para hablar sobre él, el chico acepto y le cargo los libros a Kendal

Kendal: no tienes que hacerlo

Adrian: si tengo se lo prometí a Clarence

Kendal: está bien cárgalos, y… ¿qué es Aylin de kick?

Adrian: su mejor amiga no te preocupes

Kendal: que bien

Adrian: que… te estabas poniendo celosa verdad

Kendal: no

Adrian: aja si tu lo dices –dijo esto entregándole sus libros para que los pusiera en su casillero-

Kendal: gracias oye si quieres te acompaño a tu casillero

Adrian: gracias

Ambos fueron al casillero del chico y no se percataron que había tocado el timbre y llegaron al salón del gimnasio

Maestro: hasta que llego señorita Kendal pero al chico a su lado no lo esperaba

Kendal: el es nuevo

Maestro: a él se lo paso señorita pero ya sabe que hay castigo si no llega temprano o evita hacer los ejercicios

Kendal: si lo sé -dijo esto mientras iba a cambiarse a los vestidores de chicas

Kendal cuando llego otra vez al gimnasio vio a cierto chico acróbata haciendo el castigo

Maestro: puede sentarse señorita –dijo señalándole su asiento- aquí el señor Buttowski se ofreció para hacer su castigo

Kendal: pero

Maestro: no ya está hecho el trato –dijo mirando serio a la chica- oigan chicas el señor Buttowski estaría encantado de darles un paseo en cuatro puntos de apoyo por todo el campo de futbol americano

Alumnas: está bien maestro

El pobre acróbata ya había terminado con las chicas de todo el salón solo faltaba una

Maestro: anda Kendal súbete a su espalda

Kendal: no maestro

Maestro: si no te subes TODAS las demás chicas se volverán a subir

Kendal: está bien

Kendal se subió a la espalda del acróbata para la suerte del chico ella no pesaba tanto si era alta pero no pesaba

Kendal: estas bien kick

Kick: si no te preocupes no pesas tanto como las demás chicas

El chico avanzo mientras platicaba con la chica

Kendal: es todo lo que vas a hacer no

Kick: conoces al entrenador cuando alguien se ofrece a ayudar a alguien más lo hace doble todavía voy a hacer 20 lagartijas 50 abdominales y 12 sentadillas

Kendal: porque lo hiciste

Kick: soy tu esclavo después de todo no y es un honor ayudar a una chica-el chico se sonrojo pero no se notaba ya que estaba rojo del cansancio- además yo ya he sufrido el castigo y quería ver que tan fuerte era el castigo doble

Kendal: solo no lo vuelvas a hacer si –dijo esto preocupada por el chico-

Kick: aquí te bajas

El chico ya había terminado de llevarla por toda la cancha de futbol al bajarse la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco a su oído

Kendal: gracias

El acróbata termino los ejercicios que le puso el entrenador y se fue a las duchas tocaba 3 horas así que los ejercicios los termino en 2 y el entrenador lo dejo descansar 1ª hora a él y a los demás así para aprovechar para poder descansar se recostó en una de las bancas y se le acerco su mejor amiga

Aylin: vaya enserio te gusta esa chica como para hacer el castigo doble

Kick: por favor Aylin no estoy con las fuerzas como para estar hablando me duele la espalda y el abdomen ¡ah! –Se quejo el pobre chico sí que estaba adolorido- vaya que pesas Aylin

Aylin: ya déjame pero fui la primera para que no te doliera tanto al cargarme

Kick: pero parecías estar disfrutándolo pateándome las costillas ¡auch!

Aylin: si pero tenía que aprovechar no… nunca me hubieras querido cargar nunca si te lo hubiera pedido

Kick: buen punto –ambos se empezaron a reír hasta que un dolor impidió que el acróbata siguiera riendo- ¡ah!

Aylin: todavía te duele

Kick: si solo un poco (es el precio que tengo que pagar por ella)

Aylin: aun no entiendo cómo es que te ofreciste a hacer eso

-FLASHBACK-

El acróbata al ver la cara triste de la rubia se paro

Aylin: ¿qué haces?

Kick: algo que me prometí no volver a hacer

Aylin: vas a hacer el castigo cierto

Kick: si más vale decirle al maestro ya porque si lo hago en frente de Kendal no me va a dejar hacerlo

Aylin: está bien es tu decisión

Kick: maestro puedo decirle algo

Maestro: claro acércate

Kick se acerco y ambos se fueron afuera del gimnasio

Maestro: de que querías hablar Buttowski

Kick: quisiera hacer el castigo de Kendal

Maestro: ya sabes las consecuencias de hacer eso

Kick: si el castigo va a ser doble

Maestro: vaya Buttowski esa determinación me gusta

Kick: que voy a hacer

Maestro: vas a hacer 20 lagartijas 50 abdominales y 12 sentadillas

Kick: eso es todo

Maestro: pero antes corre dos vueltas al gimnasio y eso es solo el calentamiento después aras lo que te diga

Kick: de acuerdo

Maestro: a y Buttowski no se vale arrepentirse

Kick: no hay problema

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Aylin: a si es cierto así es como paso

Toco el timbre del almuerzo y Aylin ayudo al acróbata a levantarse e irse afuera ya que el aire fresco le aria bien al chico por suerte no había tanto sol y estaba nublado el aire fresco golpeando la cara del acróbata hiso que se sintiera mejor ambos se sentaron en una banca del patio

Kick: no quiero estar aquí quiero subirme a ese árbol –dijo señalando el árbol que estaba en frente de ellos-

Aylin: al menos puedes subir

Kick: vamos no es una enfermedad solo era cansancio además ya no me duele nada –era cierto ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor gracias a sus acrobacias- el ultimo que suba es un huevo podrido

Aylin: está bien

Ambos corrieron al árbol y subieron a la rama más alta y vieron todo a su alrededor

Kick: y a ti te gusta adrian –dijo esto ya que había visto a la chica estar con el por mucho tiempo

Aylin: no apenas lo conozco

Kick: vamos dime yo te dije lo de Kendal anda dime

Aylin: ya te dije es la verdad no me gusta

Kick: está bien oye quieres –le dijo enseñándole un emparedado- yo traje otro

Aylin acepto y empezaron a comer Aylin tenía dos guepardex y le ofreció uno al acróbata el acepto y empezaron a comer hasta que el timbre toco

Kick: vamos

Aylin asintió y empujo al acróbata amistosamente pero este perdió el equilibrio y se callo

Kick: hay sopas

Aylin bajo le ayudo a levantarse, se disculpo con el chico y fueron a su siguiente clase, las otras 4 clases pasaron volando y ya era hora de irse

Kick se fue en su moto, Kendal tomo el autobús, y Aylin y Adrian se fueron juntos para ver si era la casa que ella decía para pasar por él para ir a la casa de Kendal

Adrian: esta es mi casa

Aylin: si con razón te me hacías conocido yo vivo en frente –dijo esto señalando su casa con su pulgar- paso por ti a las cinco

Adrian: está bien –entro a su casa-

Mamá de adrian: hola hijo como te fue

Adrian: bien

Mamá de adrian: que bien e hiciste nuevos amigos

Adrian: si y voy a ir a la casa de una amiga hoy me dejas ir

Mamá de adrian: si pero después bajas para comer y luego te vas

Adrian: ok mamá

El chico subió se cambio y bajo para comer

Continuara…

Que les pareció se que debo de tener una que otra falta de ortografía y lo siento espero y que les haya gustado gracias por leer

Adiós :P


	6. llegando a la casa de kendall

A continuar se ha dicho, la caricatura de kick Buttowski no me pertenece solo uno que otro personaje este fic no es para ganar dinero por ahora es solo diversión

Cap6 llegando a la casa de Kendal

Kick se llego a su casa se baño y bajo al percatarse de que no había ningún ruido eso ya era demasiado extraño así que fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y bajo a la cocina encontró una nota pegada al refrigerador que decía

"kick fuimos a un concurso de Brianna dijo que era importante así que fuimos de inmediato ya que dijo que si no iba hoy la iban a sacar del club elegante el concurso constara de un mes mientras practica estaremos fuera (vaya ya sé cómo se siente Kendal) –pensó y volvió a leer – si te preguntas por Brad lo convencimos de ir al colegio a cambio de un auto el refrigerador está lleno pero te dejamos dinero en la alacena por si ocupas cosas de la tarea o cosas por el estilo perdón de antemano por no estar ahí en tu cumpleaños pero ya sabremos como compensártelo te quieren tus padres-

El chico termino de leer se acerco a la alacena para tomar el dinero que estaba en un sobre y encontró una nota pegada a una tarjeta de crédito

"hijo te dejo esta tarjeta también por si te falta dinero la metí en el sobre sin que tu papá se diera cuenta ya sabes cómo es, te quiere tu mamá"

Kick sonrió y la guardo en su cuarto con el dinero recogió su cuarto bajo se hizo de comer termino y decidió pasar por Aylin abrió la cochera se iba a subir a su moto cuando vio una imagen en su retrovisor

Kendal: hola

Kick: hola que haces aquí

Kendal: quería saber si podía ir contigo para pasar por Aylin y Adrian

Kick: si claro –dijo esto poniéndose su casco y buscando el otro en su cochera y recordó que la había metido a su mochila –ahora vengo -dijo entrando a su casa- ¡si quieres entra!

La chica entro y se sentó en su sillón y vio una carta en la mesa y la tomo y la leyó –vaya esto se les va a hacer costumbre a todos los padres- dijo esto poniendo rápidamente la carta donde la encontró al escuchar un ruido de arriba

Kick: listo ten toma

La rubia tomo el casco y se lo puso y fue a la cochera para subirse a su moto en frente

Kick: no yo voy ahí yo conduzco

Kendal: no podre ir sentada aquí mientras conduces

Kick: haber déjame averiguar

Kick se acerco se sentó atrás la chica era lo suficientemente delgada para que kick pudiera alcanzar los frenos y los pedales

Kick: al parecer si puedes ir adelante

Kendal: si siempre he querido estar en frente de una moto

Kick: bueno entonces vámonos

Kick arranco la moto y fue por el camino largo aprovechando de que Kendal no sabía donde quedaba la casa de Aylin

Kendal: vaya si que estaba muy lejos

Kick: aja si lejos –dijo rascándose la nuca

Ambos chicos bajaron de la moto para ir a la casa de Aylin tocaron y Aylin abrió

Aylin: hola –la chica estaba viendo televisión y no se había acordado de ir a la casa de Kendal- chin era hoy

Kick: si valla que no se te quita lo olvidadiza

Aylin: ya se pasen

Kendal: enserio está bien que pasemos

Aylin: claro mis padres están trabajando y siempre me dejan aquí sola toda la tarde

Los chicos entraron

Aylin: siéntenseme déjenme me arreglo y nos vamos

Kendal: está bien

Aylin: ahí está el refrigerador y la tele siéntanse como en su casa –la chica entro a su cuarto por su ropa y luego salió- pero no tanto- entro al baño y se escucho la regadera

Kendal: creo que ya se metió a bañar

Kick: si ya la escuche

Ambos rieron y kick se levanto para ir al refrigerador

Kick: emm… quieres algo de tomar

Kendal: que hay

Kick: agua

Kendal: entonces agua será

Aylin: ¡chicos en la alacena hay papas si gustan! –Dijo la chica gritando desde el baño-

Kick: ¡si gracias!

Kendal trato de alcanzarlas papas que estaban en la alacena pero estaba alto agarro una silla y alcanzo las papitas pero resbaló de la silla y cayó encima del acróbata y estaban uno arriba del otro quedaron en shock sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que salió Aylin para romper el silencio

Aylin: chicos les dije que podían sentirse como en su casa pero no tanto

Kendal se levanto y el acróbata también ambos rojos pero el acróbata tenía que retomar la situación

Kick: si am… ya estas lista

Aylin: si oigan si quieren nos llevamos la papitas para comerlas halla

Kick: claro

Aylin: vamos por adrian

Los chicos fueron a la casa de adrian

Aylin: ¡adrian! –Dijo tocando la puerta-

Adrian: hola chicos ya vámonos –dijo el chico saliendo de su casa-

Kick: hay un problema –dijo señalando la moto- todos no vamos a caber ahí

Adrian: no se preocupen –abrió la cochera- yo tengo una

Kick: bien entonces vámonos

Aylin se subió arriba de la moto de kick en frente

Aylin: yo conduzco

Adrian se sentó atrás de Aylin

Adrian: yo copiloto kick te presto la mía

Kick se subió atrás para que Kendal se pusiera en frente la chica se subió y espero a que kick agarrara los pedales y el mando de la moto pero no hizo nada

Kendal: nos vamos a ir o no Clarence

Kick: o no Kendal te toca conducir

Kendal: qué pero yo no sé ni siquiera tomar una bicicleta-dijo un poco alterada la simple idea de conducir la asustaba-

Kick: entonces aprenderás –dijo con tal seriedad que le daba seguridad a la chica

Kendal: está bien –un poco más calmada- como conduzco esta cosa

Kick agarro las manos de Kendal y las puso en el volante y empujo su pierna para que pusiera sus pies en el arranque

Kick: solo pisa suavemente y así le das para un lado y así para el otro ya entendiste –dijo con mucha tranquilidad

Aylin: oye a mí cuando me enseñaste lucias desesperado y muy estrazado

Kick: porque nunca entendiste

Aylin: a si es cierto

Kendal había entendido y le dio despacio y giro en la esquina donde había ido Aylin

Kick: vez si pudiste ahora vamos a ver si puedes hacerlo más rápido

Kendal: está bien

La chica lucia determinada al parecer quería saber conducir muy rápido y lo hizo cosa que impresionó al acróbata.

Aylin: una carrera Kendal –dijo la chica frenando

Kendal freno si le quedo viendo a aylin.

Kendal: claro

Kick: yo cuento… 3… 2…

Las chicas estaban dispuestas a acelerar

Kick:…1

Ambas chicas corrieron Kendal tenia memoria fotográfica así que sabia por donde era el camino largo es por donde Aylin fue para que la carrera fuera larga, la chica rubia se quedo atrás pero se encontró una rampa en el camino

Kick: estas pensando lo mismo que yo –mirando a la rubia-

Kendal: creo que si acelero lo suficiente puedo caer adelante de ellos –determinada-

Kick: entonces que estas esperando-él no sabía porque pero confiaba en la chica o era porque la moto no es suya fuera lo que fuera el confiaba en ella-

La chica acelero y en el aire vio a Aylin

Kendal: creo que la dejamos atrás

Kick: si pero en lugar de ver atrás mira al frente

Los chicos estaban a punto de estrellarse

Kendal: hay sopas

Kick: oye esa es mi frase

Kendal: yo no la quise decir fue Andy

Andy: ya chicos mejor sigan la historia si ¬¬

Kendal: está bien- .-. -En que estábamos a si aaaah-

Antes de que cayeran de la moto kick se aventó y agarro a Kendal en el aire evitando que cayera al suelo terminando kick arriba de Kendal protegiéndola por si la moto caía encima de ella, al ver que la moto callo a lado de ellos se tranquilizo

Kick: estas bien

Kendal: si eso estuvo genial –dijo empujando al chico y estallando de alegría- la adrenalina, el vacio en el estomago mientras caes, sí que es genial ya vi porque te gusta tanto

Kick: que bien que te divirtieras –dijo aun en el suelo

Kendal: a si lo siento –dijo ayudándose a levantar- ¡que te paso!

Kick: a solo me roso la moto cuando callo no es nada –se agarro la mejilla aun sangraba- auch!

Kendal: eso no fue solo un rose

Aylin llego e hiso un berrinche no pudo ser que había ganado Kendal pero su enojo se fue cuando vio la mejilla de kick

Aylin: que paso

Kendal: le roso la moto y lo rasguño

Kick: no es nada

Adrian: que bueno que no le paso nada a la moto –dijo agarrándola y poniéndola a lado de la de kick-

Kendal: adrian después vemos tu moto

Adrian: que dijo que no era nada

Kendal: como que nada –dijo mientras veía la herida de kick se sentía culpable- entren chicos

Kendal entro a su casa y dejo su puerta abierta todos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá menos kick el se recostó valla que le dolía la mejilla y el rose hizo que le doliera la cabeza hasta que la chica entro con un botiquín

Kick: no es necesario de verdad –dijo alejándose de la rubia hasta que topo con la orilla del sofá-

Kendal: ándale kick fue mi culpa déjame curarte –dijo hincándose en frente de su cara-si solo déjame ayudar –dijo con ojos suplicantes a lo que kick no se pudo resistir

Kick: es…té bien ayúdame –el tener a la chica muy cerca lo ponía nervioso-

Kendal le puso agua oxigenada para desinfectar y le puso un curita la herida no era tan grande así que con eso era suficiente y le dio un beso en la mejilla de la herida

Kick: y eso por que

Kendal: no has oído que con un beso las heridas sanan rápido ¡da! –Dijo yendo al baño a guardar el botiquín-

Aylin: hay si un beso para que se le cure aja

Kick: ya solo no estés celosa

Aylin: en tus sueños

Adrian: vamos a empezar o no…

Kick: solo hay que esperar a Kendal

Kendal ya había llegado por detrás del sillón y los chicos no lo habían notado

Kendal: pos entonces comencemos

Los tres chicos saltaron del susto

Aylin: antes de hablar con siquiera hubieras hecho un ruido

Adrian: casi nos das un paro cardiaco

Kick: yo ni me asuste

Kendal: si aja como no fuiste el que más se asusto

Kick: solo estaba fingiendo para que no se sintieran mal

Aylin: aja está bien vamos a empezar ya que llego Kendall

Kendal: qué tipo de genero

Aylin: yo digo que primero la letra ya después el ritmo surge solo

Kick: si creo que es mejor así

Kendal: está bien, pero como empezar

Adrian: cualquiera puede escribir una letra solo tienen que tener inspiración

Aylin: emm… para que esto funcione tienen que cooperar todos

Kick: claro solo así la podremos escribir más rápido

Kendal: se ve que ustedes ya tienen práctica en estas cosas

Aylin: no practica solo… es talento o yo que se

Kendal: no creo tener ese yo que se

Kick: vamos mira yo comienzo …

Continuara…

¿Reviews?


	7. ¿Y SI LO DEJAMOS PARA DESPUES?

Cap7 ¿y si lo dejamos para la otra?

Kick: si quieres yo comienzo

Kendall: claro así será más fácil seguir

Kick: bueno hay voy

Aylin: vas a comenzar de una vez

Kick: creo que se perdió mi inspiración

Kendall: que paso con el chico que le componía canciones a las chicas para que salieran con el –dijo susurrando sonando un poco celosa-

Kick: que dijiste

Kendal: nada

Kick: yo sé que dijiste algo ahora me dices

Aylin: ya dejen de pelearse

Adrián: yo no sé pero a mí no me dejaron quedarme mucho tiempo

Aylin: u y nosotros que nos íbamos a quedar como pi jamada

Adrián: ¡enserio! –Dijo esto poniéndose nervioso- me van a regañar si llego solo

Aylin: jajá caíste redondito

Kick: ya chicos dejen de jugar

Kendall: cuál es la prisa Clarence

Adrián: que me dejaron por poco tiempo ¬¬

Kendall: ya hombre si quieren lo dejamos para otro día y nos volvemos a juntar

Kick: quien eres tú y que hiciste con Kendall –dijo sacudiendo un poco a la chica

Kendall: hay si, como no, soy una alienígena y la secuestre para comérmela – dijo sarcásticamente un poco mareada por el zangoloteo- ya solo quiero disfrutar ahora que no están mis padres

Aylin: bueno ya conociendo a la "alienígena" creo que me cae bien entonces que hacemos

Adrián: creo que está mal que me quede si no estamos haciendo el trabajo

Aylin: ya no pasara nada si Kendall pudo hacerlo porque tú no solo es una pequeña mentira blanca –dijo golpeando amistosamente su brazo y guiñándole el ojo- vamos y no me digas que nunca le has mentido a tu mamá

Adrián: está bien me quedo pero hasta las 10:30

Aylin: ni un minuto más –dijo alzando la mano-

Kick: vaya que sabe convencer personas verdad-dijo susurrándole al oído a Kendall

Kendall: y que asemos

Kick: jugamos a la botella

Aylin: no guacala y además solo somos cuatro eso funciona solo si hay más personas y si hay chicos guapos

Adrián y Kick: oye somos guapos

Aylin: ay aja eso ni sus madres se la creen

Kendall: ya tranquilos sin bullying no hay amistad

Aylin: cierto y si jugamos verdad o reto

Adrián: mmm si

Kendall: porque no

Kick: pos no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada

Kendall: quien empieza

Aylin: yo mmm… Adrián verdad o reto

Adrián: verdad

Aylin: mmm… cuál es tu nombre completo

Adrián: enserio ¬¬

Aylin: si

Adrián: pos ya que –agarro aire y lo soltó- me llamo Pedro Adrián Vázquez

Aylin: chido nombre creo que mejor te llamare pedro

Adrián: no llámame Adrián

Aylin: está bien Adrián no te enojes

Adrián: sigo yo verdad o reto

Kick: no conozco que tan cruel seas con los retos, pero no me quiero arriesgar, pido verdad

Adrián: Kick desde cuando se conocen ustedes tres

Kick: mmm… a Kendall la conozco desde que teníamos 5 años

Kendall: teníamos

Kick: está bien yo tenía 5 y ella 6 –dijo algo enojado- solo por una semana ¬¬ bueno sigo vi a Kendall sentada en la banqueta de a lado y estaba leyendo

Kendall: enserio

Kick: si todavía me acuerdo bueno donde estaba a si era cuando tenía mi casco, me estrelle, me desmalle y lo único que me acuerdo era que estaba en la casa de Kendall

Kendall: me asusté mucho ya que solo tenía 6

Kick: más asustado estaba yo que no sabía en donde estaba siempre que me desmayaba así me levantaba en el mismo lugar que me estrelle, bueno le pregunte que en donde estaba y me dijo que estaba en su casa

FLASHBACK

Kendall: estas bien me asustaste

Kick: estoy bien siempre pasa –dijo esto poniendo una dulce sonrisa- no te preocupes

Kendall: creo que solo te rasguñaste la mejilla

Kick: si –dijo esto tomándose su mejilla- auch!

Kendall: haber –saco un curita y se lo coloco- ya estás bien

Kick: si

En eso llegan los papás de Kendall

m. de Kendall: que hace ese chico aquí

Kendall: se desmallo y lo traje ya que no sé dónde vive

m. de Kendall: sabes cómo se llama – se acercó a los chicos que estaban en el sillón

Kendall: no, ¿cómo te llamas? –dijo volteando con el chico

Kick: me llamo Clarence

Kendall: yo soy Kendall de dónde eres

Kick: de aquí a lado –dijo señalando su casa- creo que mejor me voy -dijo yendo a la puerta- a y bienvenidos al vecindario

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Adrián: y a Aylin como la conociste

Kick: a ella la conocí hace tres meses

Aylin: mentiroso

Kick: está bien ¬¬ en primero de secundaria iniciando las clases (n/a están en segundo)

FLASHBACK

Kick estaba yendo en patineta en la escuela cuando choca con cierta chica

Kick: lo siento no me fije

Aylin: si se nota

Kick: hola me llamo Kick

Aylin: ¿Kick? Que extraño nombre me llamo Aylin

Kick: bueno me llamo Clarence

Aylin: ahora todo tiene más sentido, ya que Kick se oye mejor

Ring…. Sonó el timbre y se fueron al salón

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Adrián: nada que ver como conociste a Kendall

Kick: porque ella es mi vecina bobo –dijo y luego volteo con Aylin- a ver Aylin verdad o reto

Aylin: hoy me siento arriesgada pido reto –dijo decidida ya conocía a Kick y sus retos eran algo gentiles como excusa de que era mujer-

Kick: háblale a tu mamá y dile que si te puedes quedar a dormir en la casa de Kendall, a juzgar por la hora ya llego pero claro solo si Kendall está de acuerdo

Kendall: claro por qué no

Aylin: está bien pero no esperes que me diga que si

Kick: uno nunca sabe

Aylin: si, si como no –saco su celular y le marco a su mamá – solo espero que no hablen- sonaron tres pitidos y se hoyo una voz, ella lo puso en altavoz-

m. de Aylin: hola

Aylin: hola mamá

m. de Aylin: donde estas

Aylin: en la casa de una amiga y me dijo que si me podía quedar a dormir

m. de Aylin: si claro no veo por qué no

Aylin: gracias mamá, después voy por mi pijama y mi saco de dormir

m. de Aylin: claro pero te voy a avisar que tu papá y yo ya vamos a estar dormidos como en eso de las 10:30 y si entras después trata de no hacer ruido

Aylin: claro como quiera tengo las llaves

m. de Aylin: te veo mañana

Aylin: si mamá descansa

Se escuchó el sonido del teléfono al colgar

Aylin: pos al parecer me quedare a dormir

Kick: no puedo creer que lo hiciste

Aylin: sigo yo Adrián verdad o reto

Adrián: reto

Aylin: seguro

Adrián: si

Aylin: márcale a tu mamá y pide quedarte en la casa de Kick

Adrián: no creo que Kick quiera verdad –le dijo a Kick esperando a que dijera que no

Kick: claro por mí no hay problema

Adrián: pero y tus padres

Kick: en un concurso con mi hermana menor

Adrián: bueno ya que –saco su celular y este de inmediato se contestó-hola

m. de Adrián: hola

Adrián: me puedo quedar con un amigo a dormir

m. de Adrián: claro pero tendrás que venir por tu ropa y saco para dormir

Adrián: si claro después voy – termino de hablar- me dijo que si

Aylin: será mejor que vayamos por nuestras cosas

Adrián: claro

Aylin: después venimos

Kendall: claro vayan con cuidado

Adrián: ya son las 10:00 y mi moto es bien lenta

Kick: ya di que quieres que te preste la mía

Adrián: si me atrapaste ¿me la prestas?

Kick: si pero no quiero rasguños – le aventó las llaves – cuidado

Aylin: claro los vemos aquí en la casa de Kendall

Así se fueron dejando solos al acróbata y a la rubia

CONTINUARA…..


	8. una pelucula y un accidente con la ropa

Cap.8 Una película y un accidente con la ropa

Kendall y Kick entraron a la casa después de haberse despedido de Aylin y Adrián

Kendall: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Kick: para serte sincero no se –pensó y hasta que se le ocurrió algo- vamos a ver una película de terror

Kendall: y de donde voy a sacar una película de esas

Kick: enserio nunca has visto una película de terror –él no sabía ya que veía que a la chica era difícil asustar- ya Kendal no mientas

Kendall: enserio yo no he visto ninguna –dijo bajando la mirada-

Kick: no te preocupes yo voy a mi casa a buscar una

Kendall: yo voy contigo

Kick: vez todavía no vez la película y ya tienes miedo

Kendall: ya si no quieres que te acompañe solo dilo

Kick: he no es que yo si tengo y me había aliviado que tú me ibas a acompañar ya que no estoy acostumbrado a estar solo (ya comprendo por qué no se asusta fácilmente siempre está sola en cambio yo siempre he estado acompañado vaya que soy cobarde ya ni ella que es una chica)

El acróbata no se había dado cuenta pero mientras pensaba miraba fijamente a la chica poniéndola nerviosa, Kick se equivocaba al pensar que Kendall nunca se asustaba ya que ella le temía a esos ojos azules del chico que la hacían temblar por dentro la chica sonrojada aun no contestaba hasta que hablo

Kendall: vamos ¿o no?

Kick: claro

Al llegar a la casa del chico el saco las llaves y abrió la puerta al ver todo obscuro se asustó y tomo la mano de la chica, ella encendió las luces y aun así el chico no la soltaba, ambos entraron a la habitación del acróbata y él se puso de rodillas a lado de la cama y saco una caja que decía terror en ella y estaba llena de cintas

Kendall: vaya que organizado –se asombró al ver que las cintas estaban acomodadas por orden alfabético- si que te gusta arruinarte la infancia verdad

Ella se inclinó para ver debajo de la cama del chico y vio varias cajas y todas tenían películas en ellas en las cajas alcanzo a ver varios géneros "Billy Stomps, Rock Calajan," pero lo que la dejo sin palabras fue la última que leyó "cine meloso" eso hiso que por inercia la sacara y viera cada una de las cintas para su sorpresa estaba llena, y ahí vio una cinta que le recordó ese día en el cine que por primera vez había besado al chico

POV KENDAL

Enserio tiene esta película yo no la pude conseguir ya que saliendo de la película la iba a comprar y ya no habían copias de donde lo habrá sacado y yo creí que estaba jugando al decir que le gustaba el cine meloso ya que de seguro era una cuartada para que no lo delatara

FIN DEL POV

Kick: pensabas que mentía sobre que me gustaba –dijo al ver la cara de atónita de la rubia –esa es la que más me gusta y atesoro así que si no te molesta- dijo mientras le quitaba la película y la acomodaba en su lugar- solo no le digas a nadie que tengo estas películas tengo una reputación que cuidar

Kendall: no hay problema –dijo saliendo de su trance

El chico guardo la película en su lugar correspondiente, por orden alfabético claro ya que a él se le hacía más fácil encontrar las películas así y la deslizó debajo de su cama

Kendall: cuál de todas llevamos

Kick: mmm… alguna que quieras ver la que sea si quieres chécalas

Kendall tomo la caja y checo de una en una hasta que le llamo la atención una que decía "más negro que la noche" había oído hablaban de ella en la escuela ya que era reciente

Kendall: esta –dijo enseñándole la película al chico

Kick: que bien porque yo tampoco la he visto y así ya no arruinare el final

Kendall: genial ya vámonos –tomo la película y bajo las escaleras

Kick: si ya voy espérame

Kendall: si claro yo aquí te espero

Kick abrió el cajón, saco una pequeña cajita decorada con un pequeño moño que decía "Para: Kendall De: Clarence", se puso la chaqueta, la guardo, deslizó la caja de películas de terror debajo de su cama y bajo las escaleras

Kick: Kendall ya vámonos

Kendall: está bien

MIENTRAS TANTO CON AYLIN Y ADRIAN

Aylin: mejor toma el camino corto

Adrián: no sé por dónde queda

Aylin: yo te digo por donde vallas

Adrián: ok

Adrián iba por donde Aylin le dijera cada vuelta y señal que decía él lo hacía y llegaron más rápido de lo que él pensaba

Adrián: te veo aquí en un rato si

Aylin: no te preocupes si te tardas te espero

Adrián: más te vale

Aylin: si pedro no te preocupes

Adrián: te veo en un rato

Ambos se fueron a sus casas

Aylin saco las llaves de su casa checo la hora eran las 10:30 abrió la puerta y entro se fue de cuclillas hacia arriba de las escaleras e ir a su habitación hiso el horario del miércoles en su mochila saco otra mochila con estilos azules y metió la ropa que iba a utilizar incluyendo prendas "intimas", bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la casa de Adrián

Adrián mientras ella iba a su casa el también pero el toco sabía que su mamá lo estaba esperando y se abrió la puerta

m. de Adrián: ten ya te puse tus útiles necesarios metí tu saco de dormir solo falto la ropa que te querías poner

Adrián: si yo voy a ir por ella

El chico subió agarro su ropa que iba a usar, la metió en una mochila idéntica de a la de Aylin (n/a por pura casualidad)

Adrián: ya me voy –se acercó a su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla

m. de Adrián: si adiós pedrito–su mamá le beso la frente y vio a la chica que estaba sentada en las escaleras-

Adrián fue con Aylin y como siempre no falto el comentario bochornoso de parte de un padre.

m. de Adrián: llevas calzoncillos limpios verdad bebé

Adrián: si mamá –dijo todo rojo

Los chicos se fueron en la moto fue algo incómodo hasta que Aylin interrumpió el silencio

Aylin: ya casi llegamos verdad bebé

Adrián: acaso me vez con pañal y chupón

Aylin: no pero al parecer tu mamá si

Adrián: está bien dime como quieras

Aylin: no es divertido si no discutes Adrián

Adrián: ya llegamos

Los chicos vieron a la rubia y al chico saliendo de la casa del segundo

Aylin: oigan tortolos

Kick y Kendall voltearon por inercia

Aylin: que estaban haciendo en la casa de Kick solos e

Kick: fuimos por una película –dijo enseñándole la caja de la cinta-

Todos fueron a la casa de Kendall ella saco las papas que Aylin trajo, se fijó en la alacena saco otras de diferente estilo y unas palomitas, las metió en el microondas saco salsa y un recipiente vacío las papitas y las palomitas y llevo la salsa a parte a la sala donde estaban los chicos y regreso a la cocina y saco una botella grande de guepard ex y unos vasos saco la videocasetera y agarro el disco y lo puso y se sentó en el sillón a lado de Kick agarro el control y le puso play

Kick agarro la salsa y le puso a la mitad del recipiente y de esa mitad solo comían Kick y Aylin y de la otra Kendall y Adrián (n/a están sentados así: Kendall, Kick, Aylin y Adrián)

Vieron la película al terminar los más asustados eran Adrián y Kendall, y Kick no desaprovecho la oportunidad de asustarlos

Kick: voy al baño me lo prestas Kendall

Kendall: si pero no lo uses

Kick: si nomas voy a ver qué bonito esta tu baño ¬¬

Kendall: no te creas úsalo esta al fondo a lado de las escaleras

Kick: ahorita vengo – se fue al baño y se escuchó el "clic"

Se tardó más de 15 minutos y los chicos se preocuparon y Kendall empezó a tocar la puerta

Kendall: Kick sigues ahí

Detrás de la puerta: miau

Kendall: Kick no me asustes

Detrás de la puerta: miau

Kendall fue corriendo por las llaves y abrió la puerta y no vio nada solo la cortina del baño corrida

Kendall: Kick estas aquí

De repente se abrió la cortina de golpe y sale Kick

Kick: ¡siiii!

Kendall: ¡ahhhhhh!

Kick antes de que se fuera el la tomo del brazo, Kendall se quedó ahí parada sin decir nada hasta que sucedió algo que hiso que los dos saltaran

Gato: miau

Kendal y Kick: ¡ahhhhhh!

Aylin: jajá debieron ver sus caras gracias gato callejero –agarro al gato y lo aventó para afuera-

Kendall: de donde salió el gato

Aylin: a tengo mis contactos –miro a Kick y Kendall- pero mejor los dejo solos bien abrazaditos

Los chicos al percatarse de cómo estaban abrazados se fueron a la sala donde estaban Aylin y Adrián

Adrián: hasta que salieron

Kick: vámonos Adrián ya tengo sueño o al menos de que te quieras quedar aquí

Adrián: ok ya voy –volteo con las chicas – adiós chicas – se acercó a ambas y les dio un abrazo y un beso

Mientras que Adrián hacia eso el chico puso la cajita decorada en la mesa de la sala

Kick: si adiós chicas –el solo hizo el gesto con la mano

Adrián fue por su mochila de útiles, la de su ropa y ambos se fueron a la casa del chico

Kick saco las llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa

Kick: listo vamos a mi cuarto ya ahí tú te vistes

Adrián: si claro

El llevo sus mochilas al cuarto de Kick y abrió la mochila donde tenía su pi jama y descubrió algo que lo dejo rojo de la vergüenza

Adrián: porque rayos me pasa esto a mi

Kick: a que te refieres

Adrián: a esto –levanto la prenda que tenía en la mano

Kick: te equivocaste de mochila tonto

Adrián: pos eso parece

Kick: y aun no lo sueltas

Adrián: no aun no – miro detallada mente lo que tenía en la mano- valla que talla

Kick: deja eso ahí pervertido

Adrián: oblígame

Kick en un solo movimiento se lo quito y lo guardo en su cajón y le puso llave

Kick: listo

Adrián: está bien –se puso a pensar- si esta es mi mochila ella tiene la mía

Kick: eso te mereces por pervertido

EN LA CASA DE KENDALL

Kendall: que es esto –dijo agarrando la pequeña cajita-

Aylin: a yo no se

Kendall: es de Clarence –abrió la caja- hay que lindo

El objeto era un collar con una pequeña gema azul adentro en el fondo había una pequeña nota doblada para que pudiera entrar que decía:

"Kendall este collar lo compre ya que me sentí culpable por no haber completado la acrobacia tómalo como un Obsequio de cumpleaños con cariño Clarence"

Kendall: que hermoso collar

Aylin: puedo ir a tu baño a cambiarme

Kendall: claro

Aylin: no puede ser –grito-

Kendall: que – se asustó y corrió al baño – que pasa

Aylin: tienes que ver esto

Kendall: mmm… -vio adentro de la mochila y se puso roja-

Aylin: el bobo se equivocó de mochila

Kendall: eso quiere decir que ellos tienen la tuya

Aylin: espero que no la hayan abierto

Las chicas fueron a la casa del acróbata y tocaron la puerta y el chico abrió

Aylin: me puedes dar mi mochila

Kick: claro ven por ella

Los tres chicos subieron y Adrián le dio su mochila ella le dio la suya a el

Kick: espera –saco el sostén de su cajón y se lo dio a la chica-

Aylin se puso roja lo tomo, lo puso en su mochila y le iba a dar una cachetada pero el chico tomo su mano

Kick: antes que me golpees no fui yo quien lo saco y yo lo puse ahí por una razón

El acróbata le explico a la chica y ella lo que hizo fue voltearse a ver al otro chico e hizo que se le erizaran los pelos y ella le dio una cachetada y se fue

Aylin: gracias Kick

Kick: de nada

Aylin: pero tampoco te salvas de una

Kick: yo por que

Aylin: tú también lo viste

Kick: está bien si tú crees que yo también merezco una adelante no te contengas

Aylin le dio una cachetada y le dejo la mano marcada en la mejilla

Kick: pero bueno ya que

Aylin: que quieres otro

Kick: no olvídalo que duermas bien

Aylin: eso are que duerman bien chicos

Kick acompaño a las chicas a la casa de Kendall y se fue a la suya sin decir ninguna palabra

Continuara…

Sino dan reviews no hay historia jajajaja XD :) :P


End file.
